February 13th
by ju.ks.54
Summary: Lee returns 12 years after disappearance by extraordinary circumstances. Will Amanda take him back?


February 13, 2002

Lost in thought Amanda stood at the window and looked out on the street. She turned her coffee cup in her hands and didn't remark at all that her coffee was already cold. She had taken a day off, like every year not having to explain their sad mood. Outside it was very quiet. The neighborhood kids were at school, their parents went to work. Only a few residents, mostly mothers or retirees were seen on the road this morning. In her thought circled around again the experiences which she connected with the date February 13th – to her wedding day – to the day of Lee's sudden disappearance – the lonesome years of the waiting and the desperation.

She did not register the taxi stopping in front of her house, from which a man rose in quite ragged clothes. Also, that this man was in a hurry to disappear between the hedges of the houses, she did not notice. She had completely different images in mind.

_It was February 13th 1987, when they had married. Oh, they'd been so happy. The time of secrets afterwards was hard, but they had managed that. Sometimes they returned fortunately to a normal family life - until that February 13th 1990. In the morning Lee had still said goodbye warmly to her and has left for work at the intelligence headquarters as usual. Amanda had freely taken that day to prepare something special for the evening. It should be just gorgeous. Dotty had driven away with Captain Kurt, Joe would pick the boys up from school and take them to his house. They should come back home just the next day after school. That seemed to be a perfect wedding day._

Then, about 13 o'clock, the phone rang. Amanda had directly a nasty feeling when she answered the phone. It was Billy, who came straight to the point:  
"Please come immediately to the headquarters- we have a problem - Lee defected to the Russians," he said and BANG – he hung up the phone. Amanda was in shock, her mouth was still open. Speechless, she dropped the phone. After a few minutes, in which it had just rattled in her head she turned around and headed by car to the center. She could not believe what she had just heard. It really had to be to be a mistake. Lee would never do such a thing - she was persuaded of it. But ... he had met frequently in recent weeks with the Russian Ambassador and his secretaries. He usually went alone – with the argument that her Russian would be not good enough. It had disturbed her, but so far it was not strange - so far! But now doubts began to gnaw at her.

_Arrived at headquarters Billy asked her directly to his office and offered her a chair. The blinds of the windows had been drawn._  
_"Amanda, what can you tell me about Lee? What did he tell you? "_  
_Amanda stared at her head and shook her head. "I know nothing._ _He hasn't talked to me anything. I am totally confused," She was close to tears - Should it be real that the allegations are true?_  
_"Amanda, you've noticed anything unusual lately? Has he made many things alone? He has met with unfamiliar people? We need to know everything. Right now we look at him as a deserter, and thus as a public enemy. Perhaps there is an opportunity to enlighten the whole. This we need your help. "_  
_"Mr. Melrose, I cannot believe all that. Lee would never do that. "_  
_"Amanda, please."_  
_"Well, I ... He ..." she stammered._  
_"What?" Billy asked her to continue._  
_ "He has become more common recently met with the Russian ambassador - without me. Why, I do not know. He said that I am not allowed to know more about it until now. Do you think ...? "_  
_ "This could be a clue. We need to go to the embassy. Would you like to come with me?" Amanda nodded._  
_ Arriving at the Russian embassy Billy got out of the car. Amanda hesitated at first then got out of the car too. The women in the reception told them only that the ambassador will not be in the house today, she would leave a message for him._  
_ Not having achieved anything Amanda and Billy went back to the agency. They were just a few minutes on the road, as Amanda screamed._  
_ "There - look - Lee's car."_

_Indeed. There, in the parking lot of a small park near the embassy was Lee's Corvette. Billy stopped immediately and both ran towards the car. Even from a distance, they realized that there was something wrong.__Around the cars were shards of the folded side windows. What did that mean?__  
__Amanda looked into the car - there they found nothing, except Lee's umbrella and packed lunch, which she had packed him in the morning.__  
__Billy returned to the car and phoned the office. Then he went back to Amanda, who had remained pale next__to the Corvette. "Amanda, we will have to find out what happened."__  
__"But why the car is here – like this? That looks after a raid, or not? "__  
__"That would be too rapid conclusion. We will investigate the car and the environment thoroughly. I promise you we will do everything we can. Come on, let's go. "_

_Even as the two went back to the car, 4 cars and a tow truck with Leatherneck driving from the agency arrived at the scene. Francine got out of the first car, walked up to Amanda and said:__  
__"We take care of everything - Amanda, don't worry. We clarify that, either way," Amanda nodded and got into the car to Billy.__  
__Throughout the next weeks Amanda had to stand several times to answer questions. She was questioned about the complete last years.__Some of the embarrassing details she would naturally prefer to keep to herself, but that was impossible. She was glad that her boss Billy Melrose performed these interrogations himself. So she could be sure that at least the personal things were not told. During these weeks, there were unfortunately only a few new insights. Only two tips reached Amanda._

_One was a photo of Lee, as he stood outside the door of the Russian embassy and the smiling ambassador shook his hand. Under his arm Lee had a thick manila envelope. The second one was also a photo from a surveillance camera at Dulles Airport. It showed Lee for boarding for a flight to Moscow. From the magnification you could see that the ticket was issued in the name "Leonid Seronow". Lee's face was hard to see, but Amanda knew him by the clothes.__  
__Those two things convinced Billy and the rest of the intelligence agency that the allegations were probably true. After a few weeks, the file Stetson should be closed. Amanda refused to accept this and investigated further. Billy pushed a blind eye and made her leave. Unfortunately, after months of searching she also found no other facts that could exonerate Lee. Not to mention a sign of life from him entirely.__  
__One morning, it was now almost Christmas, she got a call from the CIA. They would have a photo, which could give further insight into the case. This was sent from Moscow by the CIA agent there. Amanda asked for the quick sending of the picture - she would have done everything just to have something new.__  
__A little later, an envelope arrived with a messenger which only contained one photo. It was again a picture from a surveillance camera, this time from the Moscow airport. There Lee was seen flanked by two muscle-bound gorilla, as he walked out of the arrival hall, directly toward a limousine.__Again, it was just the clothes that Amanda saw clearly.__  
__On the back of the photo was a note: February 14, 1990, Moscow._

_That was the last thing she'd ever seen of Lee. As the disappearance anniversary, Billy decided, finally to depreciate Stetson and expected by Amanda full operational readiness, now with a new partner.__Amanda could not imagine working with anyone else.__So she had the choice: to stop working in the Secret Service, or just office work. She knew everything here would always remind her of Lee. Thus, she decided reluctantly to resign. She would find another kind of job , one with which she could__be distracted.__  
__A few weeks later, she started to work in the bookstore near the university, and after a short time in fact it gave her a lot of pleasure and really brought distraction._

Up to the present day, the job in the bookstore was just a pleasure for her. Of course she could never forget the events since February 13th 1990. Every year on February 15th everything came up again. That day she just wanted to be alone. Frequently in recent years, she had been sitting on the sofa just crying. In the beginning she furiously had thrown a plate or a bowl against the wall. It did not help. Almost every year someone tried to coax her on this day to leave her house. First her mother, then her children, Joe as well, and even Francine. She was the only person of that time, with whom she had contact. She had always been blocked all.  
And as if on command, the phone rang. When Amanda took off, actually Francine was on the line.  
"Hello - well, you can guess what I want," she said cheerfully.  
"Yes, and as every year, I tell you, I'd rather be alone." "Amanda, please ..." "No, Francine. Just let me."  
"Amanda, a question - you've finally submitted the papers?"  
"No, they are here - but at least I've already signed it. Perhaps I'll submit them tomorrow."  
"I'll believe it when you've done it. Call me if you change your mind about tonight yet. Bye" "Bye Francine."  
Amanda looked at the stack of papers next to the phone. The divorce papers. Several times she had wanted to take them to the court, every time she turned around and drove back home. Shouldn't she finally do that? She doubted still - probably she was the only one in their whole environment that doubted.

Just as she sat back on the sofa, staring into space, there was a knock at the door of the kitchen porch. Amanda was startled, as if stung by a tarantula. Lee had always done that in former times. Even in the aftermath of their secretiveness he came still on the porch. It would lack something when he gave up that, he said at the time.  
Amanda slowly walked to the porch door and pushed the curtain back a gap. The sight that met her let her almost topple out of the shoes. Her mouth was wide open as her eyes when she opened the door.  
"Oh my gosh" was all she could say.  
"Why did I know you'd say exactly that?" asked the figure in tattered clothes outside. It was the man out of the cab.  
Amanda was still speechless and motionless staring at the man.  
"May I come in? I need your help!"  
Amanda took a step back and the man walked past her. She closed the door, even now speechless and followed him around the kitchen counter. He sat down on one of the bar stools and had put his jacket next to him.  
"Lee, what are you doing here?" Was the first thing she could say after endless minutes.  
"I need your help, Amanda. Where else should I have to go? "  
"But ... but ... I … how … you ... ... ..." Amanda stammered. She did not know what questions she should ask first.  
"I can imagine how confused you are," Lee began. He guessed what was going on inside her. "Let me explain what happened."  
"Explain? I got all statements 12 years ago - I have come to accept this – and I'm not really sure, if I want to hear anything more."  
"Amanda, please. I don't know what you heard, but I'll tell you how it was."  
"Can a Russian defector actually enter as easily in the U.S., and come up with me?"  
"Defector? Is that what they made you believe? Oh my God, it's worse than I feared. Please - let me tell you all and how it really was!"  
"Well, if you're already here ..." Amanda only said and just sat on the next stool over, only to have a little more distance. She wasn't able to send him away. She also couldn't classify the situation currently.  
Lee then began to tell.

_"On February 13th 1990 I went to the Russian embassy, in order to receive important papers about an Afghan terrorist organization. They should help to prevent attacks that were planned here in the U.S. and in the UK. From there I wanted to go back to the head office, as I was blocked by a SUV at the Dumbarton Oaks Park, a second later three masked figures were standing next to me, smashed the windows of my car, took my documents and forced me to get into their car. From this point I only have a foggy memory, because they injected me anything. I remember that I was at the airport to receive a ticket after my identification documents were taken away from me and replaced. The flight lasted many hours - the goal was Moscow. I noticed this just when I was dragged off the plane there. I was transported over unceremoniously into an SUV and drove out from Moscow. For many hours we rumbled over streets and roads, until we came to a large military-like area. There I was bundled into a helicopter and completely stunned. I woke up 2 days later in the vicinity of Kabul. Surrounded by Taliban and handcuffed on the floor.__  
__When I started to fight back, trying to free myself, I was kicked and beaten until I was calm. Over the coming months they began to interrogate and to torture me. Sometimes they seemed to notice that I spoke several languages. Thus I was able to get little advantages by translations of various documents. I was not tortured then as often as before, and from time to time I got to eat something decent. I was locked up and got thrown papers, I had to transfer into various languages. Helpless, I followed the instructions. I was afraid of further blows and kicks.__  
__This went on for a long time - weeks - months - years. I eventually ceased to perceive the time. I had at least distraction. Over time, I have attempted to explore possibilities of escape - without success. I was always guarded, bound or locked up."_

Amanda's mouth stood open during his narration, she could hardly believe all this. That turned everything on its head, what she had tried to convince herself 12 years to figure it out.  
Both remained silent temporarily. Lee hardly dared to look at Amanda but he sensed her staring at him. After several minutes, it urged him to continue.

___"After a long time I realized that the situation became uneasy around me. Meanwhile, I enjoyed a few liberties, for example to be alone while working. I also had the luck to get regularly edible food._ _Not only dry bread, dry fruits and dirty water. Nevertheless, I always looked for a way to escape.__  
__Last fall, then a really great unrest broke out among my tormentors. They planned a large withdrawal from Kabul into the mountains - just before the beginning of winter. I had no idea why this hectic was necessary. Today, I know, what was going on at and after September 11th - hence the hustle and bustle._ _They suddenly remembered that I was American and so the torture increased again. However, they sometimes forgot one or the other in the rush. One time a Taliban forgot a big knife in my cell, the next time even a pistol._ _I took the opportunity and hid these things in my bedding. As the hustle and bustle in the camp was at its height and before the deduction has started, I somehow managed to disappear into the tumult. I could hide between the mud huts on the outskirts of Kabul. But now the question arises, how could I escape out of Kabul.__  
_

___The only way was to take my false, Russian passport, and to try to get out on the country road. So I stole a jeep and drove off to the north. As the gas was empty, I had at least managed to about 150 km to the border of Tajikistan. The remaining distance I had to run or rode along on farm carts.__That lasted a few weeks, because I had to hide many times. Occasionally I fell ill with a pneumonia, I got fever. An old farmer's wife maintained me healthy. Finally I arrived on Russian territory, I could go to the embassy with my passport to organize my leaving to the United States from that point. Unfortunately, the Russians were not as pleased of my appearance as the Americans. At the Russian embassy, I was interrogated for some days. Then they handed me to the Americans. This was followed by other, day-long interrogations._ _Finally they handed me out a plane ticket, took me to the nearest airport and there I was, in my dirty clothes and with no luggage and no money. But I could leave. Two days ago I landed in Washington. Immediately I noticed that I was being followed. I hid until I was sure to have shaken off the pursuers. But I do not know how long._ _And now I'm here._ _That's at least once a shortened version of the events."_

Amanda gasped and shook her head. "How am I supposed to believe all this, after all these years?" she asked him.  
"I was hoping you would just do it," Lee said a little embarrassed. "I have no evidences, except ...". He stopped, stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. Amanda was going to say stop, but he moved faster. He came a little toward her, then turned and let slide down his shirt over his shoulders. Amanda gasped for air in shock. Deep scars covered his back, partially healed badly and clearly not doctored professionally. Reflexively, she jumped up and laid a hand on his shoulder blade, as if to comfort him.  
Lee shuddered at the touch of her warm hand. She still had the same effect on him as 12 years ago. Oh, how he still loved this woman. He was just not sure what she felt for him yet. And yet, she was the only one possibly to go to here in Washington.  
Amanda quickly pulled her hand back and Lee pulled his shirt back on. When he turned around and looked at her while buttoning his shirt, she was still standing very close to him. He could feel her breath and smell her shampoo - still the same peach scent that he liked formerly. He inhaled the scent deeply. Only seconds later, Amanda was completely up to him and put her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. Puzzled, he also raised his arms and wrapped them around her. He enjoyed the hug that he had missed for so long.  
After a short time she pulled away from him and took a step back. "I'm sorry ..." She said.  
"What?" He did not understand her reaction.  
"You are so ... thin ... I ... you ... "  
"Well, Afghanistan is lack of hospitality, that's right"  
"Should I prepare something? You really have to be hungry! "  
"That would be wonderful. Thank you." Lee smiled at her. She was always so caring, as he knew it. That was good for him.  
"I have to see what I can bunch together. I am not prepared to cook for two. "  
Lee was slowly aware of the meaning of this sentence. If she does not cook for two – there possibly could be no one else to cook for. Hope germinated in him. At the same moment she went to the fridge and opened it, his eyes fell on the stack of papers next to the phone. Official papers, he immediately noticed. He tried to find out discreetly what it was. Fast he could see that those were divorce papers. And just as quickly he found his name on the form. She was actually still married to him - it was too good to be true. But why were the papers there now? He would later talk about that to her.

He took a deep breath and stood next to his wife. "Amanda," he began, and she immediately turned to face him, "thank you for listening to me - From start to finish."

Amanda swallowed hard, but she said nothing. Surreptitiously she lowered her head, when she noticed that a tear ran down her cheek. Lee also noted that immediately. He raised his hand to her cheek and brushed the tear away with his thumb. She looked at him. Also another tear ran on the other cheek now. Lee raised his other hand to wipe away these tear. When he had both hands on her face, he paused. They looked at each other for a long moment. The shock and horror yielded away from Amanda's eyes. Now he saw only compassion and maybe even love in it.

He pulled her gently towards him and kissed her. Gingerly, gently, tenderly. She let it happen willingly. When he withdrew his head, she again put her arms around him and they kissed again, this time much more passionate. After the kiss, they stood for a long time in a warm embrace in front of the still open refrigerator. Finally the auto of the refrigerator jumped on and both were startled. When they looked at each other, they both had to smile.

"I still love you - and still more than 12 years ago," Lee almost whispered. Amanda took a deep breath.  
"Lee, would you like to take a shower and shave, while I cook something for us?" Amanda asked, looking down at Lee and his clothes.  
"That's a very good idea. Then I would feel definitely better." Amanda took a step to the side to let him pass. "Please," she said, and Lee went to the stairs. Once there, he stopped and turned around again.  
"Uh, Amanda - I - uh - I haven't anything else to wear ... have you ..."  
"I'll handle this. I'll put something on the bed. Towels can be found in the bathroom. You can take Phillips shower gel and shaving stuff." "Thank you," was the simple answer.

While Lee went into the bathroom Amanda walked to her bedroom, went to the last door of her wardrobe, and wanted to open. She hesitated a little. She had not opened this door for a long time. At the annual spring cleaning her mother had recently taken over this part. Inside of it she kept on the things that Lee had worn for the last days, when he was still here. To give those away would have meant to completely cut him out of her life. She was never ready for that.

When she opened it now, she imagined that his smell is still to perceive. She shook her head and pulled out a simple jeans, a T-shirt and a blue shirt. Clothes that appeared still viable after 12 years even if they were also not the latest fashion. She put everything on her bed, plus shorts and socks, which she had kept in a separate drawer. Then she went back downstairs to the kitchen.

There she started nervously with the cooking. What should she bunch together only from the few stocks? But somehow she managed to conjure from poultry, vegetables and other ingredients, something simple. In addition she put the fresh bread, which she had taken this morning at the bakery. When she had set the table - she had tried to make it very nice and even put the flowers from the living room on the table - she surveyed her work and was pleased with herself.

Half an hour later Lee was fresh and relaxed down the stairs. Just now Amanda noticed that his hair was still pervaded much of gray strands. Well, there were not even 12 years passed her without a trace, and she certainly had the more pleasant conditions.  
Lee came up to her, put his hand briefly on her back, as he had done always earlier, and gave her a smile.  
"It looks fantastic and alluring. May I?" He asked, pointing to an empty chair. Amanda nodded and they both sat down. After she had given Lee a good portion on the plate, it took a bit, and both began to eat.  
"Sorry about that. It's nothing special, but as I told you, I was not prepared for visitors."  
"Amanda, please. It's wonderful. Delicious. You don't know how much I missed your cooking. "  
Both smiled uncertainly and ate the rest in silence. Sometimes they looked at each other sheepish, then again both avoided eye contact. Amanda now noticed the deep wrinkles at Lees eyes. He really must have had a hard time.  
After dinner, Lee leaned back on the chair satisfied and tired and returned to speak about his situation.  
"Amanda, I need your help - I have a feeling I'm being followed - I keep seeing people who hide themselves while they watch me. Constantly cars are following me - or at least I flatter that to myself. I need to get an American passport somehow and I have to try to rehabilitate myself. I don't know anyone but you, I could ask for help. "  
Amanda looked at him with wide eyes, she said nothing.  
"Can you please call the agency and ask Billy to come here?"  
Amanda swallowed, lowered his eyes and shook his head sadly. "No, I can't. I don't work there for more than 10 years. In addition ... Billy ... "  
"Oh, I understand. Billy probably already enjoys a well deserved retirement. Ok then ... "  
"No, you don't understand. Billy is ... Billy ... he is ... dead," Amanda said in a halting voice. Now it was Lee, staring at her with wide eyes and open mouth.  
"Excuse me? What happened?"

"Some years after your disappearance a mole has infiltrated the headquarters," Amanda began to tell oppressed, "who then fired a bomb at a meeting of the senior staff."  
Lee was shocked, Amanda swallowed hard, then she went on. "Only 2 people survived seriously injured. Billy and Dr. Smith were not the ones. The headquarters has been heavy demolished."  
Amanda had to take a short break. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Lee put a comforting hand on hers and squeezed it gently. He noticed that she was still wearing her wedding ring. At the morning of his disappearance he had stored his at the bedroom, as they had both done often when they were working - even after her marriage was common knowledge. Shortly afterwards, she could continue talking.  
"The Secret Service has moved shortly thereafter. The positions were filled with new persons, many things have changed there."  
Lee was discouraged, he let hang down his head. "What shall we do now? Who can we call now? Or are you maybe still in touch with someone from that time?" he asked. It was his last hope in that direction.  
Amanda smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am - you will not believe it. I fairly regularly meet with Francine - we can call her! She can help you for sure."  
"What will her boss think about it? Is she allowed to decide that alone?"

"She can - she is the boss. She has taken over Dr. Smith's job." Amanda jumped up and went to the phone.  
"Francine - head of the agency" Lee said astonished "all respect. And Billy's job – do I know his successor?"  
Amanda smiled again and nodded, "Beaman" she said curtly as she already dialed the phone number that she had not dialed for a long time. Most of the time she had called Francine private.  
"International film federation," reported the telephone exchange.  
"Amanda King. I'd like to talk to Francine Desmond, please." There was a brief pause, Amanda was put through. She noticed the surprised look in Lee's face, shaking his head and smiling as he repeated the name of his former colleague. "Beaman - Efraim Beaman as a department manager. I hardly believe it." Hope germinated in him.  
Then he heard Amanda talking to Francine.  
"Amanda, you changed your mind about tonight?" Francine asked.  
"Yeah, no, uh, something's happened. Could you please come as soon as possible to my house?"  
"What's wrong? Are you in danger?"  
"Please, come and you will see it. Please hurry. Thank you."  
"Ok, Amanda, I'll come." Both women replaced the receiver.  
"Francine is coming soon" Amanda explained briefly.  
"Thank you, Amanda. For everything."  
To keep herself busy, Amanda started to clean up the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher. Lee helped her to be busy as well. Then they both sat down on the couch. Despite several attempts both didn't know how to start a conversation. Finally they sat on the sofa in silence waiting for Francine.

"Hey, tell me," Lee began yet, "where did you actually just fetch my clothes? Have you kept them?"  
"Yes, I kept the last things that you had worn after washing it, I put it away as usual and hung it in the closet. I still thought, perhaps you'd come back someday. But after some time, I couldn't open that closet anymore. Mother has always done the spring cleaning. If I would have put it away, I would have had the feeling that you were permanently deleted from my life. For this I was not ready - until today. And that was a good thing, hm?"  
They both smiled, and Lee put his arm around her shoulders. He gently pulled her to him and she put her head on his shoulder. That felt so good.

"What happened with all the things of my apartment? Did you have to dispose it all alone?" Lee asked anxiously.  
"No, I couldn't. Francine has packed it all together. She has packed everything in boxes and handed me the personal things directly, such as your documents, photos and so on. The rest is untouched in the attic. Except of one thing," she said, pointing to the bookshelf.  
Between the photos of Lee, Philip, Jamie and her mother Lee saw something familiar, white. Amanda had put there his beloved baseball littered with autographed, right next to their wedding photo. Lee smiled and squeezed Amanda closer again. "Thank you - that means a lot to me. I hope we can look through the boxes together. I have to sort out a lot I think. Some things perhaps I can still keep."  
"You've never voluntarily cleaned out your closets – because of that, I'm curious," Amanda replied, laughing. Amused she remembered the clean out action in Lee's apartment at the beginning of their relationship. The strangest things came to light that time. Lee also just seemed to remember exactly the same situation and began to grin.  
"We will see ..." he then only said.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Amanda got up to open the door.  
"That's Francine, I think." She said on leaving. Lee was a little nervous and tensed. What would Francine say, how would she react to his sudden reappearance?  
Amanda opened the door and Francine joined worried.  
"Amanda, what happened? You sounded very tense."  
"Please follow me to the living room. Then you'll understand me."  
Shaking her head, Francine went from the hall to the living room. Rooted to the spot she stood in the doorway. Reflexively, her hand went to the gun, but Amanda quickly placed her hand on her arm. "Francine, please - no."  
"Amanda - what - how -. I do not believe what I see!"  
"Hello Francine, it's really me." Lee greeted his former colleague and rose from the sofa.  
Francine took a step closer, visibly confused and suspicious.  
"Lee, what are you doing here - where are you now coming from? What does that all mean?" Francine asked, bewildered.  
"Francine, I need your help. I want to return to my normal life. In this case, perhaps only you can do something for me, I think. I don't know who else I can trust after Billy ... "  
"You know?" said Francine.  
"I told him about it," Amanda explained briefly and Francine nodded.  
"How do you think I could help you? After all what happened?"

"Please, let's tell you what really happened, then you'll understand hopefully," Amanda asked Francine almost pleadingly, and offered her to sit down. Reluctantly Francine let herself fall into the chair and looked at Lee expectantly.  
Then he began to talk about his experiences of the last 12 years again, now still including some interesting names he had omitted at his story to Amanda. Francine nodded in between, looked incredulous and sometimes she shook her head. As Lee ended with his impressions to be pursued, Francine needed a few times to catch her breath. She did not let Lee out of sight.  
"How am I supposed to believe that? Don't you think we would have controlled all that - if this would be true, we would have discovered that."  
"Francine, please," pleaded Amanda looking from Francine to Lee, who started again now to unbutton his shirt. He stripped off his shirt and the t-shirt over his head. Then he turned and Francine could see the scars on his back. She drew a sharp breath. Dismay was reflected in her eyes. "Oh my God, that's terrible."  
There was a pause, in which Lee pulled on his T-Shirt and shirt again. As he looked over after Francine, her expression was much more relaxed.  
"How can I help you, Lee?" She asked, "what do you need?"  
"First of all, I need new identification papers, driving license. I would also like to see my reputation restored. I was and am not a defector, so I don't want to be so stigmatized. Can you do something for me?"  
"I hope so. To get new papers will take some time, but that should not be a big problem. To restore your reputation will also be possible - I'll see what I can do. I will ask the Russian secret services for a certificate to cross you off in the U.S. from the wanted lists. That will not be easy, but I think we'll manage it. First of all, we should take you to a safer accommodation not even to jeopardize Amanda. I'll let provide the safe apartment at the Cumberland Hotel for you. Amanda, can I make some phone calls, please?"  
Amanda nodded to Francine "Yes, of course. Oh, Francine - may I also go to the Cumberland Hotel?"  
"Of course, if you like. Pack some things for a few days. I do not know how fast we can manage it all," answered Francine and went to the phone.

Amanda went upstairs and grabbed some of hers and Lees clothes in a travel bag, while Francine telephoned. Lee sat precariously on the sofa and didn't know what to do but waiting. It was unpleasant, to be so dependent on other people, but he had no choice.  
Shortly afterwards, Francine turned to him, told him that he would be picked up by another agent. He would have to give his statements for the record again, then he would take him to the Cumberland. Lee nodded.  
When Francine sat down again, Lee began, "thank you, Francine, I know ..."  
"No," she interrupted him, "don't say thank you until we have cleared everything. I'm doing this for Amanda. I know how much she has suffered in recent years. And for you I really hope that it now has an end. If not, you will regret it bitterly, you can bet on it."  
"I'll remember," Lee replied sheepishly.  
A little later, the doorbell rang again and Francine went into the hallway to open the door. Outside, an agent in a dark suit was waiting for Lee. He got up and followed the young man out to the waiting limousine. They drove away immediately. Francine closed the door and waited for Amanda.  
Amanda heard the front door and went down with the pre-packaged bag. There she found Francine alone.

"Where is Lee?" she asked.  
"I let him pick from a colleague. He has to give his statement for the record, afterwards he will be taken to the Cumberland. I'll take you there myself."  
Amanda let out a relieved breathe and went into the kitchen. There she briefly asked herself if they should quickly call her mother, but then she discarded the idea.  
"Amanda," she heard Francine call behind her, "you know Lee better than any of us. Do you believe him?" Amanda turned and answered.  
"Yes, Francine, absolutely. I saw it in his eyes, he's injured, has been through a lot. As a prisoner you can pull those scars - how should he have done it as a Russian spy?"  
Francine shrugged. "You're probably right. Your sixth sense has actually never deceived you, right?" She smiled. Amanda smiled and shook her head. "Well, come on. Let's go. "

Amanda followed Francine to her car and the two women drove out of the city in silence until they arrived at the old country house hotel. Both got out, Amanda took her bag and followed Francine inside. She was already at the guard at the entrance, and explained what was planned for the next few days. Amanda got a pass for guests and a key to the apartment upstairs. Thus equipped, the two went to the elevator and rode up. The apartment was quiet and cool. Francine let Amanda in and then she followed her.  
"Make yourself a little comfortable. I hope you do not have to stay here too long. I'll do my best, I promise you. "  
"Thank you, Francine. I knew I can count on you."  
Francine left and Amanda went up and down at the empty apartment. For the first time she thought about the future, the time that will come and what will be. She couldn't find an immediate answer.  
An hour later, seeming endless to her she heard that the apartment door was unlocked. Lee also received a key and the agent at the door adopted with a short greeting.  
When the door was closed, both went to each other and embraced each other intimately.  
"I did not know that an hour can be so long," Amanda whispered in his ear, and in response, he pressed her a little closer to him

"Now, what do we do with the just started afternoon?" Lee asked to ease the situation.  
"Talking," was the only thing that occurred to Amanda, "there is enough to catch up on, isn't it?"  
"Oh yeah," he nodded and pulled her behind him to the couch. They both sat down. Amanda began to talk about the children, her mother, her job. Again and again she hesitated because she remembered how painful it was to miss Lee while many of her experiences. Lee took these chances to tell her a few more details about his time in Afghanistan. Amanda shuddered many times. Thus passed a few hours in which Amanda was always close to tears and Lee had to swallow hard frequently. How happy he would have been to be with her in so many situations.  
Eventually both were just sitting silently arm in arm together and enjoyed being together. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by the phone ringing. Amanda took off. It was Francine. Amanda listened to her for some time and then thanked her briefly, before she hung up.  
"Francine will be here tomorrow morning with some forms that allow you to get new papers. Moreover, the Russian secret services seem to have confirmed that you have never worked in their ranks. The documents were expected till tomorrow. Everything else is still running."  
"Hmm, very well," commented Lee the information. He had stood up during the call and looked out the window. "Amanda, may I ask you something?"  
"Everything, Lee," she answered softly.

"You took me in, cared for me, everything, as I wouldn't have known different from you. I told you how much I still love you. That's the truth. But please, I do not know yet, how you think about me, and what you feel for me. I have seen the papers laying in the kitchen - that was obvious. But as you form-filled, you did not yet know that I ... "  
"Oh, Lee," Amanda began as she approached from behind him. She put her hand on his arm, and went on, "In recent years I have perceived many feelings for you. At first I naturally believed in you, always hoping you'd come back. Eventually I started to doubt. I cursed you, hated you for your disappearance. I was desperate, lonely, disappointed, felt cheated." Amanda swallowed hard and fought back tears. "I have wished you to hell and tried to forget you. It did not succeed. But one thing I wasn't ever able to," there was a brief pause in which Lee turned around and looked at her, "I could never stop loving you - until today."  
Thus made Amanda losing control her mastery and tears were running down her face. Lee could not endure to see her crying, and approached her gently. He kissed her first on one cheek, then the other. Finally, their lips met, cautiously at first, then more demanding. Exactly that moment both knew that there would be a future, and they would spend it together.  
Without departing from her, he picked up his wife, his arms under her shoulders and knees and carried her over to the bedroom. Amanda was a little surprised, but she accepted it willingly. In front of the bed, he set her down and took a step back.  
"Excuse me - I'm gone too far. I should ..." "No, please. Come here," Amanda interrupted him and pulled him down to the bed. There, they both began to discover each other again.  
"What are you doing," asked Lee, as Amanda slid her fingers across his body. "What couples just do on their wedding day" Amanda replied, amused and happy.  
They loved each other so passionately, as they had not imagined. For both it was a little like the first time.

Outside it was dusk, Amanda was clung close to Lee and had fallen asleep. He enjoyed watching her. From time to time he curled one of her curls around his fingers or he stroked her gently on her shoulder and back. She seemed to enjoy it because she whispered like a little cat. When she turned around after a while, she pushed the entire ceiling with her, so he decided to get up and inspect the supplies in the kitchen. Maybe he could surprise his wife even when she woke up.  
He pulled his clothes back on and went over quietly. In the kitchen cabinets were found surprisingly many stocks. He considered for a moment and then opted for the chicken meat from the freezer, and a lot of vegetables and rice. So he was able to cook a wonderful Asian meal for them later. Since the chicken still needed some time to thaw, he stopped the preparations, and went back over to the window. He looked out thoughtfully. Suddenly he noticed that on the side of the window, a rose bush had climbed up the trellis. Beautiful dark red flowers grew almost to the windowpane. Amazing for the season, but the winter in Washington this year was very mild, and the roses had survived it. He quickly opened the window, leaned out and gently broke one of the finest flowers. He removed the thorns before he closed the window.

Amanda woke up startled. Where was she? But at the same moment she remembered everything. And yet - there was something missing.  
"Lee," she cried anxiously. Was it really just a dream?  
"Next door," he answered reassuringly fast. She dressed quickly and walked over to him. He stood at the window, his hands behind his back. He grinned from ear to ear. She liked to see him like this.  
"What's going on?" Amanda asked curiously.  
Lee went over to her and pulled out the rose. "All the best for our wedding day!" Amanda was amazed and delighted. "Thank you," she said, taking the rose and gave her husband a kiss, "she needs water."  
When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw the food and marveled a lot. She had not expected this selection of stores. "Hunger?" she asked Lee, as she placed the rose in a small glass.  
"Yes, but now it's my turn to cook."  
The two spent the evening first with the nice dinner, which Lee had prepared, then they went back on the couch and talked about the past years. There was so much to talk about. It was late - very late.  
Approximately by 1 o'clock at night Amanda threatened to doze at Lees shoulder, he got up and pulled her up with him.  
"It's time to go to sleep." "Hmmmm" muttered Amanda just tired and followed him.

When they were both in bed, Amanda snuggled back in Lees arm and fell asleep within minutes. Lee still had many thoughts through his head, he lay awake for an hour, watching his wife and enjoyed the sight. Eventually he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Both awakened when it was already light outside. Both didn't want to get up yet. Amanda had laid her hand on Lee's chest. He stroked her gently over her hand, he kept looking to her wedding ring.  
"Glad to see you still wear it," he said, kissing her on the forehead.  
"Why not? I'm finally married - with you," she answered, looking at him.  
"I passed my one once in the bedroom and don't know ..." he began, when she put her finger to his lips.  
"Sssscccchhhht, wait a minute," she interrupted him and stood up. She went next door and he could only hear her rummaging around in her handbag.  
Amanda was searching for something in her purse. In the small zippered compartment under the bills she found what she was looking for. Then she went back into the bedroom, knelt down on the bed next to Lee, who had sat up and he awaited her return astonished.  
"Give me your hand," she told him and he did as he was told. She took his hand in her own.  
"I hereby take you to be my lawful wedded husband. As it was then, as it should be, so it shall remain." With these words she pushed his ring back on his ring finger. It was a little too wide, but that didn't matter now. "I love you."  
Then she leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled her down to him again until she laid long beside him. As a newlywed, he began to stroke and to caress her.

An hour later, the two then forced it to stand up. Amanda was hardly in the shower as the phone rang. Lee picked up the receiver. Francine answered on the other side.  
"I'll come over right now with some forms for your ID and a new license. Or am I disturbing you?"  
"Um, no," Lee replied sheepishly. He was happy, that Francine couldn't see that his face suddenly blushed, "when will you be here?"  
"In about an hour, see you later." With that Francine hung up.

Francine sat in her office and grinned. "And whether I disturb ..." she thought. In front of her laid the forms she had to take with her. Besides, she had already received some confirmation of Lee's innocence by the Russian authorities. The made her happy - Amanda's sixth sense really seemed to work.  
The American authorities, as well as the FBI and CIA were more difficult to convince. Therefore, identification documents wouldn't be exhibited as quickly as hoped. She had to convince the authorities that Lee was not a turncoat and public enemy really. With the opinions of the Russians should this be successful, but these documents had to be send to the department for translation first, which would take time again. A few days Lee and Amanda would probably have to stay at the Cumberland. She had taken over this case personally for having an eye on it. Moreover, she did it for their friends.  
Francine sorted the documents on the case on her desk, put them all in an envelope and made her way to the Cumberland Hotel. She tried to hurry not too much.

Amanda left the bathroom with a towel turban on her head and smiled. "Was that Francine? What did she accomplish?"  
"Hmm," Lee muttered, "she's arriving in some minutes." "Something's wrong?" Amanda paused, Lee looked embarrassed, but he smiled.  
"She asked if she would disturb us." "She was always perfect in that," Amanda smiled back, "bathroom is free now. I will make breakfast."  
Later, with coffee, toast, bacon and eggs, the two conjectured about what Francine had probably reached and how long they had to stay here. During their guesses they heard a knock at the door. Amanda opened and Francine entered.  
"Hey, you two! Well! Have you been bored?" she greeted them with a smug smile. Amanda knew Francine well enough that she knew there was no offense. These times were long gone.  
Francine went to the table and sat down. Amanda offered her a coffee, while Lee was clearing the table. Francine then spread out the documents she brought in front of Lee. He immediately began to read and was pleasantly surprised. His return to normal life seemed to become real slowly.  
"You have to fill out all this forms. You can look through the other documents when you are alone. I've copied them for you. CIA and the FBI respond just reluctant to delete you from the wanted list, but I hope they can be convinced by the important documents. The army in Kabul is still trying to find the place where you were imprisoned. This is difficult because of course now there is an enormous restlessness. Furthermore, your details were not very accurate, but your descriptions of people seem to have already made an initial success. One of the men from your descriptions was probably identified as Sahin Shan Rhiza. He could be arrested this night. I got a photo of him. Do you recognize him?"  
Francine pushed a photo over the table to Lee on which an elderly man was seen with a gray beard and very piercing eyes. The rest of the head was covered by a turban, as usually worn by the Taliban. Lee looked at the picture for a long time. His muscles in the neck and his hands clenched visibly. Francine and Amanda noticed this and they immediately knew what that meant.  
"Yes, he was there most time. He was also frequently involved when I was beaten and ... " Lee's voice trailed off. Amanda put her hand on his shoulder. Francine looked at him with pity. Indeed she was sorry about him. He hadn't deserved that. Meanwhile, she was convinced that his version of the disappearance was true.

"It's okay, you don't need to tell it again. Everything is in the record."  
There was a long break, Lee was still staring at the picture. Amanda could see at his scowl that the memories of this man were straining Lee heavily. To lighten the situation, Francine started a new conversation.  
"I'll pick up the forms tomorrow. Have you settled down a little bit here? It's still very cozy, isn't it?"  
Lee tore his eyes away from the photo and threw it back across the table to Francine. "Sorry?"  
"Yes, very cozy. But not like at home," Amanda replied instead. "What do you think how long do we have to stay here?"  
"I do not know, but it's going to take some more days. Do you need anything else? Let me know, I'll drop off whatever you want. "  
Lee had relaxed a little and had taken some deep breaths. "A couple of bottles of good wine, that would be nice. Otherwise, everything is here," he said, smiling gratefully at Francine.  
"Okay, you'll get it. I have to go back now, otherwise you sit tight here any longer. I have taken over your case personally by the way - I wanted to tell you this."  
"Thank you - I appreciate it," answered Lee, when he shook her hand before she left.  
Francine pulled him a little towards him and hugged him briefly. "Welcome home, Lee."  
Then she went out and returned to headquarters.

"She really meant what she said, didn't she?" Lee asked, puzzled. "Francine has changed - positively. I am pleased about that. You two have a better relationship right now, right?"  
"Yes, it has developed this way over the time. I'm the only one she can talk to about her work, if everything is getting on her nerves. And you know how tempered she could react then. That hasn't changed."  
Both had gone to the window and saw Francine in the distance drive out the exit and disappear behind the park entrance.  
"Soon you've managed it," Amanda encouraged Lee, when she saw his somewhat skeptical eye.  
"I hope she makes it - everything. Come on, let us fill out the forms. I hate paperwork."  
"But you've got me - as always." Amanda smiled and they both sat down at the table.  
The next 2 days went by quietly. Francine came around again to pick up the papers. Now and then she called when she had something new to report.  
At noon on February 19th finally came relieving call from Francine that the confirmation of the authorities, the CIA and the FBI had arrived. Lee could move freely in the U.S. since this day. Now it should not take much more time to get a new passport and driving license. The next day would be the one to pick up the couple and bring them back home.  
Amanda called her sons and her mother the recent days to tell them that she was traveled away for a few days. She had not given them the correct reason. She didn't want to tell them more on the phone. But she had invited them all for the following Sunday to a banquet, where they wanted to present the surprise. This was a little too much hype around him, Lee thought, but it was finally his family and he was looking forward to it. Especially for the boys.

Amanda had told him that the two had a good development in recent years. Both had come to terms very different with his disappearance. Jamie had originally remained silent just appalled. Later he told his mother that he had never believed in the defectors version and had been a great support to her.  
Phillip had appeared closed and rather defiant. For him, it was clear that Lee had stolen from the responsibility and he had cut him off. Only years later, when he had to recognize that his mother was still waiting for Lee, he had given up his tough stance at least a little, and stood by his mother. Especially after Jamie had gone to college, and the house had become very silent, he helped Amanda, wherever he could.  
Dotty missed her son-in-law from the first minute. She stood with Amanda whenever she could. She was now more often with her and remained overnight when Amanda couldn't find a way to sleep. She had never believed that Lee would simply go away without thinking of his family.

Lee and Amanda had packed the few things quickly and now they sat at the open window at their last evening in the Cumberland. Outside it was surprisingly mild for February. Nevertheless Amanda began to froze after a certain time. Lee put his arm around her. "Excited about tomorrow?" he asked, as he tried to warm her up a bit.  
"No, more of Sunday. What are the three going to say?"  
"I hope they will be happy. I look forward huge. "  
"I have to buy something absolutely. Tomorrow is the promo day at the supermarket. The ... "  
"You have not changed, right?" Lee laughed as he looked at her. "I think I should go for shopping urgently. Will you help me?" He asked as he looked down at himself and his little outdated clothes.  
"It will be a pleasure for me," Amanda replied, "I love shopping clothes. Also with men."

"Men? What does that mean? How many men did you accompany the last few years for shopping?"  
Amanda was very amused by his played jealousy. "2 or 3 I think, why do you ask?" Lee raised admonishing finger and shook his head. "Hmhmhm, you will not do this anymore in the future – it's something a married woman does NOT do!" Amanda put on her best innocent face and smiled at him sheepishly. "Especially not MY wife, do you understand?" Lee asked and kissed Amanda tenderly. Then both got up. Lee closed the window and walked over to the couch. They were enjoying the last quiet hours with the good wine that Francine had delivered and went to bed early. Calm and relaxed they also fell asleep quickly. Tomorrow would start their new, old life.

The next morning both couldn't sleep very long. Both have already been awake very early. They got up, had breakfast and waited nervously that they were finally picked up by Francine. At about 9 o'clock she arrived then and was surprised to see the two already finished.  
"Well, ready to travel, I see," she commented on the sight. "You probably cannot wait for it."  
Both nodded only and followed her to the car. The drive seemed to last forever. Finally, the car turned into the driveway of Amanda's house. In front of the entrance was a second car. A man sat in it, and Amanda recognized him - it was Ephraim Beaman, her former colleague who got out now and came closer.  
"Welcome back," he greeted Lee pleased. "No one expected. Honestly."  
"Thank you - why not? You were probably happy that the boss of chaos was gone, right?" Lee said with a smile.  
Beaman shrugged his shoulders uncertain. "The house will still be watched for some time, for safety until we have gained further knowledge in Kabul. Not that some of the nice men followed you till here, or contacts with other nice gentlemen that have to follow you. If we are sure that nothing can happen anymore, we are leaving. It's only for your security."  
"Thank you, Ephraim," Amanda said, "do you think this is really necessary? What can still happen?"  
"Don't ask. You know the business. Always expect the unexpected. No one can know."  
He turned around and walked back to the car. When he had entered and driven away, a van from the phone company drove up and started to work on the phone lines - apparently. That was her custody.  
"What are you going to do?" Francine wanted to know.  
"First shopping," said Lee, what made Francine looking at him completely puzzled. "I desperately need some new clothes," he said, "Amanda has also invited visitors - the family will be here on Sunday."

"Oh," smiled Francine, "uh, something else, you've officially never got to be terminated your job. So if you need a job, I think I shall have possibilities to put you back into the agency. Think about it. The times have changed, but your skills and knowledge would certainly be useful for us. And I could not imagine any other job for you, right? "  
"Oh, please. I'd think of it not yet these days. Thanks for the offer, I'll think about it later - much later. Maybe Amanda and I should first have proper holiday. This is what we have deserved."  
"Certainly." Francine said goodbye and then she also drove back to headquarters. She would let them know if there were news. Now she was sure that the two of them wanted to come home alone.  
Finally Amanda and Lee could go home. Amanda opened the door and went in, she directly noticed the scent that wafted from the living room. A thick bunch of flowers and a bottle of champagne stood on the table. Nearby was a card. "Welcome home," was written inside. Also signed on the back by Francine and two other former colleagues, Beaman and Fielder, who had also worked on this case.  
"The good old Francine," it both came in unison on the lips and they both laughed heartily when they settled down on the couch.

THE END


End file.
